


Your kindness towards me gives me euphoria

by DanganronpaFan0519



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Boys In Love, Character Death, Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IsoSano, M/M, Spoilers for Season 1 Episode 12 15 & 16 and Season 2 Episode 5, but it's not that big here, i think its an ambiguous ending??, seriously, tf gakuho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/pseuds/DanganronpaFan0519
Summary: Gakushuu Asano loves Yuuma Isogai.
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Isogai Yuuma, Asano Gakushuu/Isogai Yuuma, Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Your kindness towards me gives me euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> FEBAJNFKNAE ITS VALENTINES DAY HERE SO HAVE THIS VALENTINES DAY GIFT THIS MY FIRST VALENTINE GIFT GO CHECK CHAPTER FIVE OF THE UNEXPECTED QUARTET OF CHAOS AFTER THIS
> 
> [Chapter 1 of The Unexpected Quartet Of Chaos so you can binge read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643412/chapters/67637558)
> 
> i started t his in feb 13 and did this in 14-15 hours?? i usually write these for a week lol so sorry if there are weird things that don't make sense.
> 
> ANYWAYS ISOSANO YAYA I LOVEEEE
> 
> Also its in Gakushuu's point of view but not first person

Gakushuu met Yuuma Isogai during the first year of junior high. They were both in Class 1-A.

It became very clear that Isogai is a kind person. And that he’s different.

He’s the first person to treat him as a person in this school. He’s the first person in this school who doesn’t treat him as an unreachable god because of his status as being the principal’s son. He’s the first person to not fear him.

Gakushuu thought it was because he didn’t know that he’s the principal’s son but he was wrong. Even if he’s positive that Isogai knows, he still treats him like a human.

Isogai is different and Gakushuu wants the respect and equality he gives.

He loves everything about Isogai. He may not show it on the outside but that doesn;t mean it’s not there. 

He appreciates that even if his cold and mean facade is in the way, Isogai still speaks to him.

They become friends in secret and start calling each other their first names.

Ever since he met that kind soul, he started liking school. He started to associate Social Studies with happiness since the two would always like to talk about the subject and learn from each other, even if his mean facade would say that he already knows about everything, he still learned a lot thanks to Yuuma.

Middle of the school year, Yuuma’s grades started going lower and lower for an A Class student. Yuuma’s smiles started to feel fake. Gakushuu got worried and offered help in his cold and mean facade way but he kept declining, saying that he doesn’t want to burden him and ruin his busy schedule. Gakushuu doesn’t care if it gets in the way of his hectic schedule, his friend’s mental health is much more important to him. Later he found out the reason why Yuuma is not truly happy is because his father recently died in a car accident. 

In the start of the second year, Yuuma drops down to Class 2-B due to his grades falling which Gakushuu doesn’t think it’s fair since he was grieving over the death of a family member.

Gakushuu felt like a part of him was ripped away from him. Yuuma means so much to him and now he won’t be with him as much as before. He should have done something. He should’ve pestered him more so he could get his good grades back and still be in A Class but what if he doesn’t want his help and start to drift away because he’s being too annoying? What if he isn't even happy around him anymore? Is that why his smiles are fake? Was he not that different at all? Were they even friends at all? What if-

Gakushuu snapped out of his thoughts when Sakakibara asked if he’s alright. He lied and said he’s fine and goes back to studying.

He sighs. He hopes things will get better.

\------------------

It doesn’t.

It started near the end of second year with a second year student from a different class going up to him during lunch and telling him that they saw Yuuma working in a cafe nearby.

After school, the Big Five goes to the cafe the student mentioned Yuuma worked at and found him there just as they expected and they ask him to talk outside.

Gakushuu knew that he was working way before the student told him.

He and Yuuma kept texting each other in secret. He was told that Yuuma started working to help his family since his mother can’t because she’s sick.

Yuuma looked at him with a betrayed look and he really wanted to say sorry to him but he couldn't, not in front of the other Big Five members. He noticed that Yuuma’s childhood friend, Maehara, was there as well, and probably went outside to hear what they’ll say. Maehara had an angry look on his face.

He told Yuuma that since it’s his first offence, he’ll just be sent to E Class, the _End_ Class, in his third year. He’ll be ridiculed and bullied because of his actions. _It’s his fault._

Gakushuu tells the Big Five to go without him and that he’ll talk to Yuuma alone. When they left, his cold facade disappeared and his true feelings, guilt, was on his face. "I’m.. so sorry, Yuuma.. I.. I had to do my job but I don’t want to do this.."

Maehara had a shocked look on his face and muttered something about how he didn’t expect for him to apologize and instead thought he would ridicule him for going to E Class. _Was he that cold and mean to others?_

Yuuma had a sad smile. "It’s okay, Shuu.. I don’t want your reputation ruined because of me.. Don’t blame yourself, kay? I’ll survive!"

Gakushuu smiled. Yuuma’s smile has always been contagious and pretty. He’ll miss it once the third year happens. "I’ll get going now.. Go continue your shift."

He walked away.

Hopefully, next school year will get better..?

\------------------

Why is his luck the worst?

First the moon exploding and now this?

It was during the Ball Game tournament’s exhibition match, the baseball club against the males of the E Class.

Yuuma and Akabane were in front of the batter, meaning that there’s a high chance of them being severely hit.

Gakushuu knows Akabane has experience with dodging attacks due to his delinquent nature but Yuuma? There’s no way he’ll dodge it.

He watches the match in worry, hoping that whatever god is there would make Yuuma dodge it in time.

Luckily that god listened and the two dodge the bat perfectly. Akabane makes sense but for Yuuma? He’s glad that he dodged but _it’s too perfect_. Not that he doubts his friend or anything but the guy shouldn’t be able to do that. He knows that he’s too poor to pay for any martial arts classes. Even if he does have enough money, he wouldn’t be using it for classes since he’s too busy with his job and school work.

Does this have to do with the E Class secret? Probably but he doesn’t think about it. He’s just glad his friend is fine.

A few minutes later, E Class wins. Gakushuu smiles and sends Yuuma a congratulations text.

Hopefully, he’ll be able to properly congratulate him in person.

Luckily that does happen. It was after the first term finals and E Class had won the bet.

He doesn’t really care that E Class won but what he does care about is Yuuma taking first place in Social Studies.

He’s glad that Yuuma finally got back into the top 10 in the school. He may have not helped much to lift him back up but he feels proud.

He reached a certain cafe and entered.

"Hello! Welcome to.." Yuuma turned around and stopped. He looked at Gakushuu in shock.

"Hey, Yuuma.." Gakushuu smiled. "Congratulations on getting first place in Social Studies."

Yuuma smiled back."Thanks, Shuu! Glad to talk to you in person again."

"Yeah, I feel the same."

Yuuma guided him to a seat. 

They both talked about the finals and other topics. It felt like back then, in the first half of the first year.

Gakushuu felt so happy and free with Yuuma. He never felt this way with someone before. 

Is this friendship? Or is there another word for this feeling?

Maybe he’ll find out soon.

\------------------

He soon found out that it was love.

He asked Sakakibara about how he felt about Yuuma, without telling him that it’s Yuuma, and he answered that it was feelings of love.

Gakushuu never understood why he always says that love is amazing up until now. He used to say that committing to a relationship is unnecessary since it distracts him from his studies, even if his reason is different from that, he still thought it was unnecessary since he doesn’t want to not be able to give love and affection like a partner should, even if that didn’t make sense to others.

But now? Now he doesn’t care if his schedule gets in the way. He texts Yuuma everyday with small simple messages. He’s in calls with him for hours during his study hours. He visits the cafe he works at when he can. He says words of appreciation to him. 

If anyone noticed his change in attitude, no one has ever spoken of it.

\------------------

Of course, all the good things have to end eventually.

Another student has informed the Big Five about Yuuma working again. Since this is his second offence, he would be _expelled!_

As the five walks to the familiar cafe he always enjoys being in, he thinks of a solution to make sure his crush doesn’t get expelled after all the hard work he has done.

When they enter the cafe, he doesn’t see Yuuma with a betrayed look, instead he had a knowing look, like he expected this to happen soon. It may not be like that to others but Gakushuu knows him well.

He also finds that there are five other E Class students there, they are Maehara, Shiota, Kayano, Kataoka and Okajima. All of them except Maehara had shocked looks. It seems that Maehara knew this would happen soon too.

The other Big Five members say some rude remarks before he tells them to stop and settle this outside instead, they quickly listened,

The Big Five and E Class members are now outside and he tells Yuuma about his violation without being mean. Yuuma asks him to let it slide even though he knows that he’ll listen to him. He tells the E Class that the only way Yuuma would not be expelled is through winning a game of pole toppling against A Class, which was a lie. He wouldn’t actually expel him, even if he does win against E Class, which he knows that there’s a high chance that won’t happen, he’ll just find some excuse to not get him expelled.

After that talk, the other Big Five members leave, leaving Gakushuu with the E Class students.

Some of them looked like they were about to protest about the expulsion before Yuuma looked at them and told them to let him handle this and they comply.

Gakushuu was about to apologize before he got cut off by Yuuma.

"No, it’s not your fault. I do not blame you, Shuu. I know you’re a great guy! I know you did this whole pole toppling thing because you have faith in me and I really appreciate that!" Yuuma placed a hand on Gakushuu’s shoulder with a reassuring smile.

He smiled back. "You are such a great friend, Yuuma. I don’t deserve you at all!"

His crush shook his head and laughed. "For someone who's the smartest in Kunugigaoka Junior High, you never learn to stop saying self-deprecating stuff, huh?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You have no say in this either! You’re smart and self-deprecating too y’know?"

They both laugh together, ignoring the five E Class students behind them.

\------------------

E Class has won once again just like Gakushuu expected. He was about to go and congratulate Yuuma before he was told that he and the exchange students were to go to the principal’s office. This is going to be horrible, huh?

.

.

.

He knew this would end up horrible but _not this horrible!_

He stands in front of a bloody office with five beaten up teenagers.He had just called the ambulance and he felt scared.He doesn’t want to see the blood but he fears that something bad might happen.

He subconsciously calls Yuuma for comfort.

"Hey..? Shuu?" He heard Yuuma’s voice, feeling calmer.

“Huh..? Oh I think I called you subconsciously.." He said in a scared voice.

"What’s wrong? Did… did something happen?" Yuuma said, worried.

"Principal? Beat up… students..? I don’t want to leave.. principal’s office.. Don’t want bad things to happen" He said, trying to make things make sense.

"Hey.. You called the ambulance right?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah.. I did." 

"Kay.. Just stay outside the door so you don’t have to see whatever you don’t want to see but be able to make sure no one suspicious goes in, okay?" 

He listened to Yuuma, looking around his surroundings. He kept silent unless Yuuma asked a question to him. His voice brings him comfort. It helped him be calm. 

The paramedics arrived and he had to leave the call to talk to them.

After that he looks around the school to find Yuuma. He remembers him saying that he’ll be in the school, waiting for him. He soon found him with Nakamura and Akabane, who were questioning him about why he’s not leaving the school and teasing him about the possibility of him waiting for his secret girlfriend.

He yells Yuuma’s name to get their attention, which worked.

"Shuu! Are you okay?" Yuuma ran up to him with a concerned look, ignoring the shocked looks of the two other students. "Are the exchange students okay?"

"..I’m feeling better thanks to you.." Gakushuu smiled. "And they’re getting the medical help they need."

"That’s good! Do you.. Do you want me to walk with you?" Yuuma asked.

He nodded.

Yuuma took his hand and they walked away from school together.

Gakushuu Asano loves Yuuma Isogai. He doesn’t have to tell him now, it doesn’t feel like the right time. He’ll find the perfect time. For now, he’ll just keep doing what he always has done, being himself.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THANKS FOR READING! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!!! I WILL TRY MY BEST TO REPLY TO THEM!!!
> 
> also also plEASE NOTICE HOW ONCE IT STATED THAT ISOGAI AND ASANO STARTED CALLING EACH OTHER WITH THEIR FIRST NAME, IT STARTED USING YUUMA AND NOW ISOGAI AND EVERYONE ELSE EXCEPT ASANO (SINCE ITS HIS P.O.V.) IS WITH THEIR LAST NAME
> 
> AND ALSO HOW THE DIALOGUE IS ONLY BETWEEN ISOGAI AND ASANO?? HSHSHH AND WHEN OTHERS SPOKE IT WAS JUST DESCRIBING WHAT THEY SAID??? 
> 
> PLEASE I LOVE THIS FIC SO MUCHH


End file.
